Heart For Another
by Rainbow square
Summary: This is Chloe finding her love for a drake. Yes I know he gets paired with someone else but who cares...
1. Chapter 1

Hunter

I'm starting to regret asking Chloe to stay with me at the Drakes, but it would be lonely during the day since they would be asleep. Usually grandpa and I would train but since he kicked me out I can't do that with him anymore. God Chloe won't stop talking about the drakes!

"What if none of them like me? Oh what if all of them like me? What if am dating them all at the same time!" before she could go on I yelled at her.

"Chloe shut up already!" she looked at me shocked "sorry chlo' I didn't mean to yell" I looked at her and put on my puppy face. "Stop that it freaks me out" she looked away. "Well it works on Quinn" I mumbled to myself hoping she didn't hear it. She moaned.

"Quinn this, Quinn that, he's all you ever talk about it's like you know him inside and out gosh". She looked tense and annoyed for a second the start to babble again. "That's what I want! Do you recon all of the boys are like him? Like not his personality but his body? I want a six, wait not and eight pack! I can just imagine them all! Ones quiet, ones to himself, one is never there always out, one is a computer nerd like me, one is really fancy oo ones properly really stubborn and tall with dark hair ooohhh" she start to drool.

"Oh yuck Chloe" she wiped away the drool.

"Oops sorry" she looked embarrassed. I was so glad we pulled up outside of the Drake's yard then or she would have covered my car in slobber.

Chloe

The Drake's house was better than I imagined it to be. It was my dream house, you know before I went all Helios-ra. It was painted a decadent whiteish blue colour and had a rose garden full of black roses underneath the front windows and there was a vegetable garden out the back probably oh waits there wouldn't because their vampire duh Chloe.

Hunter and I walked up to the front door and stopped. I went to knock but hunter grabbed my hand, "watch this" she started to smirk. I waited for her to do something but she just stood there. "Hunter watch wh-"I stopped mid sentence when the door opened. "Hey babe" Quinn poked his head around the door and looked at hunter, she blushed, hunter never blushed. "Oh hey Chloe didn't see you there"

"Nice to see you too Quinn". I knew he was off limits being with Hunter and all but by god he was yummy.

"You cumin?" Hunter called out to me from inside the house I didn't realise I was day dreaming. I walked inside their house it was amazing. Big pictures hung in frames made of silver and gold. "Wow" I was shocked it was so beautiful. Hunter stood in front of me patting something. I stood next to her "hunter do they have a dog cause I lo-"I stopped talking when I saw what she was patting. It was a massive big ass dog who was adorable but scary at the same time.

"Yep this is one of their guard dogs" "that's not a dog that's a bear" she laughed, I gave the dog a quick pat then followed Quinn into a massive room.

I had never seen so many different couches in my life. The one in the corner was silky and purple and the double one was leather. The smallest one was fluffy as a Pomeranian. I went and sat on a double couch that was slightly fuzzy and had no arms and a foot rest.

"The others are on their way back from the courts. The silent alarms went off but they called and it was just a mouse" Quinn explained. Hunter leaned against the wall next to a giant painting of a sunset. Quinn walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of the wall next to her and leaned in. their body practically touching hers she giggles slightly then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Were home!" a voice called to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe

A woman with a long black braid walked into the room "you must be Chloe! Hunter told us, how do I put it, excited you were to meet the boys" her smile was warm "I'm Helena and this is my husband Liam". A tall man with a button up cameo coat was standing at the door. He came up to us and kissed her on the cheek.

Then who I assumed to be Solange entered the room. She was gorgeous, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her khakis were stained with what looked like clay. Kieran was holding her hand as they walked in. Solange sat on a beige chair with black swirls on it. Kieran stood next to her.

A laughing girl ran into the room so loudly it made me jump. She definitely wasn't vampire. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around suspiciously. Her hair was in a wedge bob and her glasses were retro, her dimples were only visible when she smiled. She went to take a step towards the silk couch when a vampire jumped out from behind Solange and grabbed her on the waist. I reached for my stake just as he was about to bite her. As I grabbed it hunter grabbed my wrist and whispered "its ok" I let go of my stake and looked at them in the middle of the room. I just realised that he wasn't biting her he was kissing her. He carried her over to the silk couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"Hey" I tried to break the ice.

"Oh heey your Chloe right, Like in bratz? I'm lucky but you can call me Lucy and this is Nicky" she said that last bit with a smirk and ruffled Nicky's hair. He moaned.

"Hey Chloe" Kieran said it so coolly like he was so happy that he couldn't be excited and perky anymore.

"Hey Kieran and Solange is it?" I said her name like I was confused with who she was when I knew exactly who she was. "Yep that's me" Solange leaned over and kissed Kieran so passionately like they were in a movie. They held their kiss until another drake boy entered the room with a vampire girl at his side.

" Save that for later monkey lips". The girl had scars all up her arm and a necklace with a tooth on it. They sat on the leather couch.

"Can we not make this long" another voice from the doorway. This drake was absolutely gorgeous with golden hair, he looked just like Quinn except he has a less sarcastic look on his face and looked smarter and less arrogant than Quinn. His eyes were brought out by his amazing features. His lips were a heart shape and his cheeks broad. His hair was blonde and messy; he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Agent 009'. He looked at me and I blushed. He came and sat down next to me. The other drakes came in but I was too distracted by him. I couldn't stop looking at him. He saw me staring at him and only then did I look away. My cheeks went bright red. Helena stood up.

"Chloe" she pointed to the boy sitting in the fluffy chair, "this is Marcus, Duncan, Sebastian, Logan and his girlfriend Isabeau", she pointed to each of them as she introduced them. "Nicolas, and Lucy as you can see is human and she is a very close family friend of ours and not a slave ok, Solange and Kieran, Quinn you already know and that's Connor". She pointed to the blonde boy next to me. "Boys this is Chloe, Hunters closest friend. Since hunter has been kicked out by her grandfather for dating Quinn she will be staying with us and I have allowed her one guest and she has chosen Chloe, we will be nice to her wont we?"

All of them replied in harmony "yes".

"Good well let's start, Chloe since you are staying here you are expected to help with chores but tonight you may sit out. Marcus, Duncan I want you to go and start to hang those family portraits in the caves, Sebastian you will go and restock our blood supplies don't take too much from one blood bank we don't want them to get suspicious? Logan Isabeau you are on patrol, Lucy, Quinn, hunter and Nicholas could you start to paint the wall outside? Solange Kieran you can go and clean the house" they both moaned. " Connor could you train Chloe some of our basics so she is ready in battle if she is needed. Off you go everyone". The room was nearly empty. Kieran, Solange, Nicholas, Quinn, hunter and Lucy walked out slowly.

"Will you be ok?" hunter called to me.

"Just fine" I looked at Connor, "just fine" I repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor

This girl was freaking gorgeous! She sat the sneaking glances towards me and I caught every one of them. Her hair was dead straight and her face was sweet. "So" I tried to break the ice but I think it made it worse, "What are you strong points in the academy?"

"What?" she looked at me like I was speaking another language.

"What are you good at?"

"Oh umm I.T I guess"

I smirked she properly didn't know what good was until she saw me. I zoomed up to my room and grabbed my crappy laptop and came back down.

"Override my system" I said it with loads of confidence.

"Ok" she grabbed the laptop, I went into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water for practice. I'm going to have to take that off of her soon if we're going to practice. I quietly said to myself.

"DONE" she yelled.

"What!" I raced into the lounge.

"I said I'm done" I grabbed the computer from her hand and turned it on. She wasn't kidding.

"Oh man I had important files on their"

"I'm sorry but if it had important stuff on it why did you let me override it?"

"I never thought you would be able to I've got heaps of locks" she look sad like what I said hurt her.

"Sorry come on lets go practice" I grabbed her water bottle and walked out.

"Come at me" I told her once we got outside.

She ran towards me and somersaulted over the top. I turned around and caught her roundhouse kick. I flung her leg back at her, she tried punching me but I blocked that. I had her restrained all except her head. She tried head-butting me but we both ended up falling over. She stood up quickly and giggled slightly. It was such a pleasant noise, like a noise you wanna kiss and hug and drink and. Wait Conner calm down. I forced my attention to her practice.

"Here" I grabbed her hips and twisted the slightly, "your roundhouse is off centre and sloppy try kicking harder and focus on your target".

She nodded obeying me. She kicked and missed. " Try again" I insisted. She did straight away and caught me in the chest, I fell over.

"OMG OMG OMG are you ok?" she sounded worried so I decided to have a bit of fun. I didn't answer her.

"AHHHHH he is dead OMG OMG OMG he's dead I killed him! Their gonna kill me for killing him" I could hear her voice was close to tears.

I laughed and stood up. She was shocked.

"OMG I thought you were dead" she ran up and hugged me.

"Um Chloe" she let go immediately.

"I think we've had enough practice for the night. She grabbed her drink bottle and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter

By the time we finished painting the wall I was exhausted. We decided to do the whole wall tonight instead of doing it over days. Quinn and Nicholas were tired but not as tired as I was. I'd have to get use to saying awake all night. I was so tired, I would have collapsed on the floor if it weren't for Quinn catching me. He carried me upstairs, I felt like I was a newlywed bride getting carried into her new home. He laid me on a made bed. I scowled. I told Helena we would be happy enough just to sleep on mattresses on the floor. And she goes on and gets Chloe and me both double beds!

"Goodnight hunter" he stood by my bed, my eyes drifted shut.

"Goodnight Qui-" I wasn't awake to finish my sentence.

Chloe

The next morning I found my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I was half asleep and nearly tripped over my own feet. I sat in a chair and had a sip of juice that the drakes bought for hunter and me. I looked out the window and saw Lucy braiding hunter's hair. Their little pug Miss Brown was nipping at Hunters feet like they were the enemy.

I smiled, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and went back upstairs. I had brought along my new apple laptop. I began updating my Facebook page. I knew it wasn't what I normally did but since I graduated there was no need to break into the schools system. So I now play games, use Facebook and keep an online diary. When I logged onto Facebook I had several request. It was the drake brothers. I wouldn't of thought they would have had a facebook account!

They didn't use their last name though, properly safety reasons. Instead of Drake their last name was 'Good-way'. I laughed. Quinn described himself as a smoking hottie. I laughed even harder when I saw his profile pic. It was an edited pic of him next to brad Pitt (like I said edited) then underneath the photo it says I'm hotter right?

I went onto Connors page. I didn't realise he was good with computers too! His page had all this cool stuff on it that Facebook doesn't offer.

I turned it off and got changed into my purple sundress with a belt then I went downstairs. Hunter was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water, she had a certain smirk on her face. "Where's Lucy" I asked looking around.

"Bathroom" she smiled even harder.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Quinn and I arranged a date!" she shrieked with joy.

"OMG, that's great hunter! And nice hair by the way" I laughed.

She hit me.

"I want my hair to be curly for my date tonight and Lucy said braiding my hair will give the best results."

"Oh ok." I hugged hunter. At that very moment Lucy came in.

"GROUP HUG" she squeezed us both until we couldn't breathe.

"Lucy. Cant. Breathe!" she let go. "Sorry got carried away" she turned to Hunter "because you're going out tonight we have to do your chores!"

Hunter looked confused."I did my part last night."

I hope we don't have to do chores every night.

"Oh you did but Solange forgot to do a few thing last night. and we take turns here doing thing Solange forgets to do and since you guys are new you're on the top of the list but because Hunters going out tonight I'm gonna help you." She looked at me.

Hunter left the room and came back with car keys and her purse. She chucked the keys at Lucy. "I need a new outfit for tonight."

Hunter

I'm so glad Lucy and Chloe were here to help me choose an outfit or I would be lost. I grabbed a few dresses I liked but Lucy took them from me and put them back.

"What gives I wanted to try them on"

"Too casual"

We walked into another shop. A boy not much older than us grabbed Chloe's ass.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. Her voice sounded hurt and angry.

"What little babe I'm just giving ya what you want" he smirked at his friends. Lucy dropped the clothes she was holding for me and walked over to the boy. "Hey babe you wanna piece too?" he laughed.

Lucy put her hand back then punched him in the nose. "Ahhh I think you broke my nose" the boy clutched his nose, blood seeped through his fingers.

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" she screamed at him. He ran off. "Wow Lucy way to throw a punch!" I high fived her.

"Thankyou Lucy you a real good friend. Now let's get back to it girls." Chloe loved to shop.

I turned to leave that shop and paused. Right then and their I saw the perfect dress for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn

When I woke up there was a note on the fridge. 'Gone shopping be back at 5! Chloe, Lucy and hunter.' I scratched my butt knowing there were no girls around.

"Yuck Quinn" oops forgot about Solange.

"Well hello sunshine you're up early" she poked her tongue out then left.

Connor walked in. "where's the girls?"

"Shops"

"WHAT! What if they get hurt, attacked, eaten by a bear god i've got to go get them!" he sounded genuinely worried.

"Wow Connor you gotta calm down mate they've just gone down to the shops, and you know there's no bears around here, since when do you care?"

"Umm" he blushed. "I don't really, just thinking about Solange's friend and yeah don't need more drama around here." He ran out the room. Defiantly gonna need to bug him about that later but now I need to double check Hunter and mine date reservation.

I had reserved the local schools roof top. The roof had an oval on it for lawn bowls (?) and tennis. I hired a vampire butler so I can drink blood at the date without having to hide it. I also booked a room for a nearby hotel so we don't have to worry about getting home before the sun comes up.

Hunter

By the time I get home Quinn will be awake and I can't let him see my dress. I was gonna just hide it in a bag but Chloe said it would just get all messed up. And I couldn't let it get ruined before the date. I suggested running but Chloe reminded me if we act like prey they will act like predators'. So we decided Chloe and Lucy will stand like a wall in front of me and I'll hold the dress behind their backs and in front of me.

We slowly opened the door and walked in, we heard someone coming down the hall. Lucy got ready to pounce but stood up straight when Solange came around. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" she tried peeking over Lucy's shoulder and Lucy let her. "Were hiding hunter's new dress from Quinn". Chloe whispered. "Why?" "Cause they got a date!" Chloe tried to whisper her shriek but it didn't work.

"Here" Solange grabbed my dress and got a better look. "Oh it's beautiful, my brothers' gonna be shocked! Oh but you're never going to get past him doing what you are doing at the moment, I'll take it up to your room and ill meet you there" she sped away and we chased after her. Logan came out of a door, "hey what you doi—"Lucy pushed him into the wall and kept going. When we got to my room Solange had the dress laid out on my bed.

"What time is your date?" she held up a few different shades of lipstick. I pointed to the brightest one. "Seven"

"Shit we better get you ready! Go have a shower but don't get your hair wet". She threw a towel at me and some lotion then pushed me in the bathroom.

Chloe

It felt like a big sleepover. When hunter got out the shower we put nail polish on her fingers and toes and talked about boys. We upbraided her hair and when she went to the toilet we braided Solanges hair. Lucy was right, her hair was perfect! Not too curly but not too flat. She got her dress and shoes on then we went downstairs.

Quinn

I was surprisingly nervous about my date, I was worried that date wouldn't go well or I would muck up or, or, or, oh shit I'm starting to sweat, wait can I even sweat?

"Oh baby brother, all dressed up for your date!"

shit not now. Sebastian walked in the room making kissy noises, I was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a tux.

"oh shut up seb" he smirked.

"Ok ok fine ill let you get back to your date" he left the room. Thank God. I heard snickering upstairs. I stood waiting for her to come. I looked back at the staircase and there she was.

She looked amazing. Her hair had the right amount of curl. Her dress. Wow her dress. It came to her knees; it was black with silver stripes going diagonal on it. Its straps we wedges that started thin and went thick then thin again. Her necklace matched her earrings, sterling silver hearts. Her eyes had a little bit of silver glitter on them, just a little bit and her lips were bright red, my favourite. She had a smirk on her face when she came down the stairs.

"So what do you think?" she did a little turn.

"Wow" she giggled. I put my hand out for her and she placed her hand in mine. We walked into the lounge and said goodbye to the others, most of my brothers were gobsmacked with hunter and her beauty tonight. Even Logan was for a second before Isabeau hit him on the back of the head.

"You look amazing hunter" Isabeau hugged her then let us leave the room. I opened her car door and once she got in I went around the other side. I turned the engine on and we drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy

Hunter looked amazing, I smiled. We did a good job on that girl, not that she needed it anyway she had natural beauty. Chloe had already started doing our chores for the night.

As I walked past the laundry I heard Chloe's frustrated voice. I walked back to the door and looked in. She was shaking some sort of powder on one of Nicholas's tops. The bottle reminded me of the ones the Helios ra keep their hypnos in.

Sudden realization, she was trying to hypnotize Nicholas! I snapped into action. I kicked her ankle first causing her to fall over then I punched her cheek. Blood fell from her mouth.

Her roundhouse kick caught me in the chest and I fell on my butt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

I got up and stomped on her foot, punched her shoulder and blocked her head butt. She then double punched me, one to the eye and one to the stomach. "Oomph" I clutched my stomach, she winded me.

"Lucy stop what's gotten into you!" I went to tackle her but she bet me to it. She pinned my arms to the floor. "Lucy calm down!" she was pissed now. I managed to get out of her grip and stand up, I tried to punch her but missed. When she saw that I'd missed she slapped me hard.

I was seeing stars. Suddenly Nicholas came between us, crouching in attack position in front of me. He snarled, and then out of nowhere Connor went and did the same thing in front of Chloe!

Chloe was as shocked as the rest of us.

"Lounge room now" Helena's voice echoed through the rooms she frowned at us from the door then left. Nicholas helped me up. Busted Chloe I thought to myself.

Chloe

"Now girls what the hell was going on?" Helena was super scary at times. Lucy's looked as if she was about to explode.

"She was trying to hypnotize Nicholas!" Lucy said it so quick I barely understood her.

"WHAT" I yelled it and Helena spoke it loudly.

"Weelllll I was going past the laundry when I noticed Chloe shaking something on one of Nicholas's shirts, the bottle looked like the ones the Helios ra use for hypnos so I tackled her." Everyone turned their attention to me.

I could feel it building up then it burst. I laughed so hard but not for long cause it hurt my wounds.

"That was a bottle of nappy-san mini, Nicholas had a real bad stain on one of his tops. My mum taught me it's easier to get the stain out if you poor the washing detergent stuff straight on the stain!"

Helena frowned at Lucy and all of the drake boys except for Nicholas grinned and snickered at Lucy.

"Lucy, you and Nicholas will go upstairs and you will apologize to Chloe in your own time, take an icepack. Chloe you can rest on the couch, I'll go get you some ice. I've already called Uncle Geoffrey to come and make sure nothings broken, every else please, some space." The room was empty in seconds. Nicholas carried Lucy upstairs and she looked guilty.

Ow. The icepack stung my wounds. I think my ankles sprained. I can't believe she would think I would do something like that to him.

I stood up thinking I should go to bed but first I wanted to thank Connor. I limped upstairs. When I walked past Nicholas's room I hear him yelling "what if you got hurt so bad you were uncontious? What if she was armed, what if she was trying to hypnotize me and you got Hypnos on yourself hmm"

"But she wasn't stop talking to me like this! God" Lucy sounded sad. I kept walking, stopping at Connors door.

I knocked and he opened. "Can I come in?" I asked politely. "Sure" I sat down on his bed. "I want to thank you for coming in front of I was actually quite scared. I didn't have my weapons and my ankle was kicked out. So like yer thx" I stood and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then I left.


End file.
